Bleach Online
by Mechrogaige
Summary: Toushiro HItsugaya decided to play the new VRMMORPG with his friends. But what happens when they can't log out and leave the game? Will Toushiro and his friends be able to beat the game and free everyone trapped in the game? Hitsukarin, OCxHinamori, YuzuxHanataro, and a bunch of other ships. Inspired by Sword Art Online
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I do not own Rini either. Rini is owned by KashinaKairi.**_

Chapter 1

Two boys walked next to each other in the darkness, weaving through the dark streets of Karakura. On the way to Urahara Shop for the midnight release of the new Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online game.

They spoke as they walked.

"So any idea what class you're gonna pick, Shiro?" A boy with jet black, spiky hair asked.

"No, not yet. I'll figure that out when we get into game. How about you?" Toushiro replied.

"I was thinking of picking Shadow Walker"

"Shadow Walker?" Toushiro asked raising his eyebrow. "What spec are you going to go?"

"Not sure yet. I was leaning towards Rogue but i'll figure it out once we hit level 10. So uhh how about Hinamori? What is she going to pick?" The boy asked, grateful Toushiro couldn't see the slight blush on his face and the red in his ears.

"Hinamori? Not sure. Why?"

"No reason" The black hair boy replied sheepishly.

Toushiro sighed.

"I know you like her"

"Wha- What? Since when?"

"Since now. You just admitted it"

"Ah. Crap"

"I have no problem with that" Toushiro said as he suddenly stopped in front of Urahara Shop. "However if you ever hurt her I will personally break your face"

"Toushiro you've known me all your life. Would I ever hurt someone like Hinamori?"

"No but i'm just giving you a warning. You hurt my sister and you get hurt, severely"

"As cold as always" A girl with black hair in a short ponytail, and dark grey eyes said as she opened the door.

"Kurosaki" Toushiro acknowledged the girl in front of him.

"Karin!"

"Sup' Toush" Karin said as she ruffled Toushiro's hair, he hated that and she knew it. She did it just to piss him off.

"Oh hey Masahiro!" Yuzu said as she appeared behind her twin.

"Hello Yuzu-Chan!" Masahiro said as he flashed her a smile.

"You two are getting the new VRMMORPG too?" Yuzu asked happily.

"Yeah. Wheres Urahara?" Toushiro asked.

"Right here" The shopkeeper said as she appeared behind the twins.

"Got your orders" Urahara said as held up three video game cases.

Karin started to walk out of Urahara Shop with Yuzu behind her.

"Guess we will see you two in-game then" Karin said as they left.

"See ya" Masahiro called after them.

Both Masahiro and Toushiro started to walk home as they read the case.

'Bleach Online'

"I'll see you online Toushiro" Masahiro said as he walked towards his home and waved back.

"Bye"

Toushiro opened the door to his home.

His father, Jushiro slept soundly on the couch. A bowl of popcorn still sat in his hands and endless reruns of "The Adventures of Chappy the Rabbit" still played on the T.V. His mother, Rini, must have still been working.

Toushiro walked towards his room but stopped at the room next to it and knocked.

Hinamori opened the door, she was still wide awake.

"I got it" Toushiro said as he held up one of the game cases.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH SHIRO-CHAN!" Hinamori yelled as she bear hugged Toushiro.

"Yeah, whatever. Get off of me and quit being so loud. You're going to wake dad up" Toushiro said as he tried to free himself from Hinamori's death grip.

"Sorry" Hinamori apologized as she snatched the game from Toushiro's hand.

"I guess i'll see you in game then?" Hinamori said brightly.

"Yeah. Masahiro will be grouping with us by the way" Toushiro said as he turned to go to his room.

"Masahiro? Okay" Hinamori said with a blush on her face.

"We're meeting in the middle of the first town when we get out of tutorial. Don't be late" Toushiro said as he disappeared into his room.

"Okay!" Hinamori responded as she closed the door.

Toushiro walked over to his bed and picked up the helmet and placed the game disc into the disc tray.

Toushiro placed the helmet on his head and layed down on his bed.

"On" Toushiro commanded.

The Neural Gear started up and blinded Toushiro with a bright light.

"Welcome to Bleach Online"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Toushiro stood in an empty room.

"Welcome to Bleach Online!" A voice that sounded _very_ similar to Urahara's voice stated.

"Oh great. Even into the game he haunts me" Toushiro thought to himself as he grumbled.

"Please select a class" The voice said.

Just then several figures appeared wearing armor with their respective classes appeared.

Toushiro walked up to the first one.

A man wearing heavy, white, plate armor picked up his tower shield and banged it triumphantly with his hammer.

"Join the holy crusade! Become a Paladin and together we will smite our foes with holy light!" The man said with a heroic voice as wings of light formed on his back and lifted him up as he spoke.

Toushiro pondered for a few seconds before deciding against it. Shields and hammers weren't his style.

"Sorry. I don't like wearing heavy plate armor"

"Very well then. Just remember the holy crusade welcomes all"

Toushiro moved over to the next person.

A monk who was meditating rose and bowed deeply to Toushiro.

Toushiro bowed back.

"Will you join the Yi order, friend? We can release your inner potential" The monk said as he punched the air several times, lightning surrounding his fists with each punch and he roundhouse kicked the air, flames surrounded his legs.

Toushiro bowed apologetically

"I apologize. Hand to hand combat is not my style"

"I understand. The order always welcomes those who wish to train, in case you change your mind" The monk said as he bowed.

Toushiro walked to the next figure.

A woman stood with black thief-like armor. She wore a black cloak that had a hood that covered her head. She wore a black face-mask that covered her mouth and nose, only leaving her eyes open. A dagger was sheathed in her belt and another one she was throwing up in the air and catching it by the hilt repeatedly.

"Hey buddy. Thinking of becoming a Shadow Walker? It might suit ya" The woman seductively as she disappeared into the shadows and reappeared behind Toushiro and winked at him.

"I'm sorry but shadows and daggers don't really suit me"

"Boo" The woman said as she lowered her face-mask and pouted.

Toushiro turned and started to walk away before he suddenly stopped.

"Quick question. Are you guys NPCs or players?"

The woman laughed at his question.

"You're the first to actually ask that during class selection. We're all players that played during beta and was asked to help out any newbies with the game"

"Oh? In that case have you by any chance met a boy named Masahiro? He has black hair spiky hair and is a bit idiotic"

"Masahiro? Oh do you mean Phantom? My star pupil! Yes I have met him and I can tell already he is going to be a great Shadow Walker one day. Why do you ask?"

"I'm grouping with him" Toushiro responded.

"Well you're going to have to wait till level 15 until you get to do Dungeons"

"Level 15? Understood. Thanks"

"Yup"

Toushiro then made his way to the next figure waiting.

A woman reading a book and wearing mage robes stood there. She leaned on her staff nonchalantly.

When Toushiro approached her she closed her book and looked up at him.

"Hello. Interested in joining the Mages Institute? We're accepting anyone who is willing to work hard and master the art of magic" The woman said she summoned a pillar of flame that erupted like a volcano.

"I'm afraid i'll have to pass. Relying completely on magic is something I would not prefer" Toushiro said.

"Understood. Just remember the Institute is open if you wish to change your mine before you select your class"

Toushiro turned to walk away before the woman stopped him.

"Excuse me but by any chance would you be Shiro-chan?"

Toushiro scowled at the nickname.

"It's Toushiro" Toushiro corrected her.

"So you are Shiro-chan?"

Toushiro sighed in defeat.

"Yes. That would be me"

"Ah. Blaze sends her regards"

"Blaze?"

"Hinamori-chan. She is quite proficient at fire magic. Such a caring girl as well"

"Yeah. Please tell her I said hello"

"Will do"

Toushiro then walked to the next figure waiting.

A woman with white robes with her closed, leaning on a yellow staff with a cross on top and a red ruby in the middle.

Toushiro stopped in front of her and she opened her eyes.

"Hello ally" She said as she flashed him a warm smile.

"Hello"

"Would like to join the Healer's Sanctuary? We can teach you how to heal all those injured by the dangers of dungeons"

"No, thank you. Healing is something I would not like to do"

"I understand. Best of luck on your journey, player"

Toushiro then walked to the final figure.

A man sat with his sword between his legs. He seemed to meditating. The man had samurai-style armor but without the helmet.

Toushiro stopped in front of him.

The man opened his eyes and rose, picking up his katana with him.

"Greetings"

"Hello"

"Are you intrested in learning the ways of the sword and having destiny guide your path? Destiny can be a loving mistress, allowing us to imbue the powers of the elements to our swords" The man said as he sliced the air several times and with each slice several icicle erupted from the sword and shot towards the direction he sliced.

This caught Toushiro's attention.

"A swordsman?" Toushiro asked.

"An Elemental Swordsman" The man answered.

"Very well. I choose Elemental Swordsman"

The man smiled and held out his hand.

"Excellent. I shall be your mentor until you hit level 15"

"What is your name?"

"Hyourinmaru" The man responded. "And yours?"

"Toushiro"

"Well Toushiro you're going to have to select a display name for others to use"

Toushiro thought for a bit.

"Frostbite" Toushiro said finally.

"Very well then Frostbite. Let's head to the starting zone shall we?" Hyourinmaru said as he stretched out his arm for Toushiro to take.

Toushiro took his hand.

"Teleport: Shrine of the Elements" Hyourinmaru stated.

A white circle formed on the bottom of Toushiro and Hyourinmaru and a white light enveloped them. After a few seconds the white light started to rise and Toushiro and Hyourinmaru teleported.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The white that enveloped the duo faded slowly.

Toushiro found himself in a wooden room. The dark walls brightened as the light of the torches shone. In the middle of the room stood six statues.

"Who are they?" Toushiro asked.

"Those are the Legendary Six Samurai. The first warriors to be gifted by the elements. They are the founders of our clan" Hyourinmaru answered.

"Are they NPCs?"

"Well five of the Samurai have passed away and the remaining one, our leader, is indeed an NPC"

"Oh"

"We must report to him before we start your training. Please follow me"

Toushiro nodded and followed Hyourinmaru into the darkness.

They weaved through what seemed like a dark labyrinth.

Finally they entered a large dark room lit by braziers. Purple flames burned in the braziers and at the end of the room from the entrance sat a man, on a golden throne. The man wore heavy, red samurai armor. The helmet he wore did not cover his face, however it had a golden emblem of fire. The man had a long white beard and held a wooden staff.

Hyourinmaru knelt and beckoned Toushiro to do so as well.

Toushiro knelt in front of the man.

"Rise" The old man commanded.

Toushiro and Hyourinmaru did what they were told.

The old man locked eyes with Toushiro.

"What is your name, boy?"

Toushiro looked at Hyourinmaru who nodded.

"Toushiro, sir"

"Toushiro... Why are you here?"

"I wish to become an Elemental Swordsman"

"Why do you want to become an Elemental Swordsman, Toushiro?"

"I want the elements to guide my blade"

"Very well then"

The old man tapped the floor with his staff and behind him seven doors that weren't there at first opened.

"Pick the element you wish to guide your hand"

Hyourinmaru led Toushiro in front of each door.

The seven elements he was able to choose from were Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Nature, Steel, and Ice.

Toushiro entered the room of ice.

The room seemed to turn into a mountain summit. A bitter cold greeted Toushiro but he didn't mind. He walked slowly as the snow crunched under his feet. The lazy snow that fell melted on his face. At the end of the path he walked sat a wooden chest. Toushiro looked at Hyourinmaru who nodded at ihm.  
Toushiro opened the wooden chest. A white light shone as the chest opened and when the light faded he found samurai-like armor, the color of white snow. A katana with a light blue hilt and a dark blue sheath, with a four-pointed bronze-colored star for a guard sat next to the armor. A dark green scarf was on top of the armor. Toushiro picked up the items but when he did so they disappeared.

"What?" Toushiro said in shock as the dissolved in his arm.

"It's in your inventory" Hyourinmaru answered.

"How do I open my inventory?" Toushiro asked.

"Swipe your hand right and call out inventory"

Toushiro did so and an inventory interface popped up. The items sat in his "backpack". Toushiro pressed the item names with his finger and selected equip to each one. The armor appeared on Toushiro's body and the sword materialized in his hand. Surprisingly the armor was very light, so was the sword. The scarf fluttered in the wind as he unsheathed the sword and examined it. The sword was well polished, Toushiro was able to see his own reflection on it.

A loud, sharp scream rang through the wind as a large yeti appeared on the peak of the mountain and jumped and landed in front of Toushiro. The Yeti roared at Toushiro, effectively spraying him with spit and bad breath.

"Prove you are worthy. Slay the Terror of the Peak. When you have done so return to the throne room" Hyourinmaru said as he started to walk away.

Toushiro glared into the Yeti's red eyes and rose his sword to engage in combat.

The yeti threw a punch but was blocked by Toushiro sword.

Toushiro backflipped over the Yeti and sliced downwards at the Yeti's back but his sword just bounced off harmlessly.

This attempt made the Yeti angrier and it charged at Toushiro and unleashed a flurry of punches.

Toushiro barely blocked each one.

Angrily, the Yeti slammed it's fists onto the ground and roared at Toushiro.

Toushiro took the opportunity and quickly sliced the Yeti's face several times.

Each time his blade bounced off the Yeti's skin.

A red aura surrounded the Yeti and red words floated over the Yeti's head, "Berserk"

The Yeti roared and headbutted Toushiro.

"Dammit!" Toushiro said under his breath as the Yeti sent him flying.

Toushiro slid off the edge of the mountain. Toushiro clung onto the edge of the mountain as he hung. His sword sat useless in his right hand. An endless fall was under him.

The Yeti walked slowly towards Toushiro, savoring the moment of his victory.

"I can't fail... Not yet" Toushiro thought to himself. "BUT HOW DO I KILL IT?!"

Toushiro slowly pulled himself upwards and off the edge.

The Yeti stopped moving and waited for Toushiro, wanting to extend the battle.

Realization dawned on Toushiro.

"Here goes nothing"

Toushiro raised his sword high into the air.

"SIT UPON THE FROZEN HEAVENS!" Toushiro yelled as he brought his sword down.

As he slashed, an ice dragon shot out of the blade and circled the Yeti.

The dragon roared and the Yeti was encased in a block of ice.

Toushiro flicked his wrist and the block of ice shattered into thousands of pieces.

Toushiro then fell forward on his knee as he breathed heavily.

"Why do I feel so tired after that one attack?" Toushiro asked himself. A loud beeping sound caught Toushiro's attention. He looked up and saw two bars over his head. The first bar was red and at half, the number read 116/1000. The bar underneath that one was blue and the numbers read 24/500. The blue bar was regenerating slowly.

"That must be my Health and Mana bars" Toushiro thought to himself.

Toushiro stood up and took a deep breath before walking back towards the room.

As he walked Toushiro sheathed his sword and attempted to place his sword on his waist but found that he was too short to do so. Instead the sword hung on his back.

When Toushiro entered the room, a blast of fire warmed his body. A small white light started to envelop Toushiro and his health bar started to fill quickly.

He then knelt next to Hyourinmaru who was kneeling before the old man.

"I have slain the monster" Toushiro said as he rose.

"Very well done" The old man said as he stroked his beard. "Hyourinmaru"

"Yes sir?"

"You are to train this boy in the ways of ice"

"Yes sir"

"Go and master the ways of ice, Toushiro"

"Thank you sir"

Hyourinmaru took out a small teleportation crystal and was going to shatter it before Toushiro spoke up.

"Sir" Toushiro called to the old man.

"Yes, boy?"

"What is your name?"

The old man chuckled at Toushiro's question.

"I am known by many names. I was known as Shien, the Great Shogun in my day, however you may call me by my real name, Yamamoto"

"I see. Thank you Yamamoto-sama"

Hyourinmaru then crushed the teleportation crystal and and scattered the remains underneath Toushiro's and his feet.

A bright light surrounded Toushiro and Hyourinmaru as they teleported.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_4 hours later_

A boy in snow white armor hastily ran through the halls of a frost covered crypt.

Toushiro was panting heavily as he dodged balls of ice being thrown at him by a skeletal horde.

Toushiro ran over to a group of coffins and jumped over them, climbing it like a staircase. As he jumped he had to dodge a large icicle that barely missed his face. His life bar was beeping, at a 497/14000.

"Dammit!" Toushiro said under his breath as he lost his footing and slipped on the ice-covered coffin. Toushiro plummeted to the floor with the a loud thud. Momentarily the skeletons that were chasing him stopped, losing sight of him.

"This is my chance!" Toushiro thought as he pulled the cork off a mana potion and chugged it greedily.

"Ahh" Toushiro said, satisfied. The mana potion he just drank tasted like watermelon.

He threw the empty glass to the side and smirked as his mana bar quickly refilled, as well as the sound of the bottle shattering regained the attention of the skeletons.

Several of the skeletal mages started to cast frostbolt, the archers pulled their arrows back and the warriors charged at Toushiro.

Arrows and balls of ice flew at Toushiro but it stopped mid-air.

Ice started to encase Toushiro's arms in ice as he activated his abilities.

"Tensō Jūrin"

A destructive blast of cold wind started to encircle Toushiro and rooted the skeletons in place.

"Guncho Tsurara" Toushiro said as he swung his sword in an arc.

A giant wave of ice daggers flew at the horde of skeletons and destroyed them on contact. The skeletons scattered on the ground, defeated.

A loud "DING" came from above Toushiro and a yellow light circled him.

"Level 15" The announcer stated.

Hyourinmaru suddenly appeared next to Toushiro.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks" Toushiro said as he sheathed his sword.

"What now?"

"Until now the monsters you have fought have just been basic monsters, nothing more. The only boss you have faced was the Terror of the Peak and even that was garbage compared to dungeon and raid bosses. At the end of this crypt lies the Skeleton King. A couple of my friends and their students await us. Why don't we go and give you a taste of your first dungeon?"

"Thank you, Hyourinmaru" Toushiro said calmly, although inside he was screaming in excitement and joy but he would be damned if he showed it.

"Let us proceed" Hyourinmaru said as he started to walk.

The two weaved through the crypt with relative ease due to Hyourinmaru one-shotting any monster that tried to attack them. Finally after what felt like an hour of walking Hyourinmaru stopped before a large set of doors with skulls on it.

Hyourinmaru opened up his inventory and summoned a white samurai helmet.

"Put this on" Hyourinmaru said as he handed the helmet.

"Why?" Toushiro questioned as he looked at the helmet.

"The helmet will increase your mana pool and help you with your mana problems"

Toushiro nodded and did as he was told. When he put the helmet on a white mask materialized onto his face. Toushiro could perfectly see and breath so he wasn't bothered by it.

Hyourinmaru then turned back around and pushed open the doors.

Two people stood, waiting for the two.

Toushiro recognized the larger player from the class selection.

"Hyourinmaru!" The paladin greeted as he ran up to him, a smaller paladin who was clearly the student follow him.

"Hello Siegfried" Hyourinmaru greeted.

"This is my trainee, Avelane" Siegfriend said he motioned towards the smaller paladin.

Avelane stabbed the ground with the large kite shield and knelt before Hyourinmaru.

"This is my student, Frostbite" Hyourinmaru said as he motioned for Toushiro to bow.

Toushiro bowed before Avelane who remained kneeling.

Toushiro tried to look at Avelane's face but it was hidden by a knight-like helmet.

"Well, well, well. You two are early" A woman voice said as two shadow walkers appeared from the shadows. One of the Shadow Walkers was the one from class selection while the other was a newer one. They both wore the same attire, although the female shadow walker was much more armored.

"Hello Kagehime" Hyourinmaru and Siegfried greeted in unison.

"This is Phantom" Kagehime introduced the trainee.

Phantom threw the two hand-crossbows he had in his hands into the air, bowed in greeting, and caught them as it fell.

"A true shadow walker" Siegfried commented.

"Yup! I'm proud of this one!" Kagehime said as she slapped Phantom's back.

Phantom locked eyes with Toushiro.

Toushiro recognized those dark eyes and immediately knew it was Masahiro, although he did not say anything.

A loud static sound erupted a few feet away from the group as a portal tore open and two mages stepped out. Both we're female and one had a hood on while the other did not. The one without a hood clearly was the mentor as she looked very well geared and had high tier mage robes. The other mage had a simple red robe with a hood that covered the head and hid the face in darkness.

Toushiro did not recognize the mentor.

"Hey Tobiume!" Kagehime greeted happily.

"Hello Kagehime! Hyourinmaru! Siegfried!" Toibume greeted back.

"Hello" Hyourinmaru and Siegfried greeted.

"This is my apprentice, Blaze" Tobiume said as she pushed the shy mage forward.

Blaze bowed in greeting.

Toushiro smirked knowing it was Hinamori underneath that hood.

Suddenly a green light filled the room and four figures appeared.

Two monks, a male and female appeared meditating and behind them two figures stood.

"Looks like everyone is here" The man said standing up.

"Let's get started shall we? I have work soon" The priestess behind the monks said.

"Very well. Students gather in the middle and form a circle" Siegfried commanded.

The six students did so and a white light enveloped them.

The floor started to shake and the ground beneath them started to sink.

The six found themselves in a room full of hills of bones and in the center room sat a skeleton on a black throne with a golden crown on top of its head.

When the platform stopped descending the empty eye socket's of the skeleton's skull burned a dark red.

"WHO DARES INVADE MY TOMB?" The skeleton king yelled as he stood up and summoned a huge, silver broadsword.

"Let's get this over with" Phantom said impatiently as he shot a volley of arrows at the boss.

The Skeleton King swung his sword and destroyed some of the arrows but still took a good amount of damage. The health bar above his head read 95,000/100,000.

"This will be easy" The female monk said as wind started to surround her.

"I'll hold it's attention" Avelane said as she threw her kiteshield like a disc at the Skeleton King which temporarily knocked him down. She then sprinted towards the boss and caught the shield mid-air as it spun back to her. The skeleton king managed to graze arm as he got up.

"Lesser Heal!" The priest casted as a white light closed Yuzu's arm.

"Don't worry, i'll keep you healed up" The priest said under his white hood.

A large fireball smashed into the Skeleton King's face and ignited his bones on fire. His health bar read 60,000/100,000.

The Skeleton King roared and jabbed his sword into the ground.

"RISE!"

All the bones in the room started to fly together and formed a giant, monstrous skeletal warrior that stood at the command of the King.

"DESTROY!" The king yelled as he rose his sword and jumped at the group, leading the charge.

"We'll deal with skeleton warrior!" Phantom yelled as he motioned for Toushiro to aid him.

"Finish the boss!" Toushiro yelled as he followed Phantom to hold out against the skeletal horde.

"So Toush what tricks do ya have up your sleeve?" Phantom asked.

"I have an ability that can kill him but i'm going to need time to cast it. Can you distract it?"

"Sounds like a plan"

Phantom jumped towards the giant warrior and started to fire arrows at it.

The skeleton warrior slowly swung its giant sword at Phantom but missed each time.

Phantom ran up the sword and the skeleton's arm and shot a barrage of arrows between the eyes after jumping off. This only seemed to anger the skeleton.

"Sennen Hyōrō" Toushiro said as several ice pillars started to form around the giant skeleton.

Phantom distracted the giant skeleton to the best of his ability.

"NOW!" Toushiro yelled.

Phantom backflipped off the skeleton's skull and in mid-air he brought his two crossbows together.

"Gott Tötung Pfeil"

A giant black arrow shot out of the two crossbows and impaled itself into the Skeleton's skull which stunned it.

Phantom landed next to Toushiro as the pillars of ice crushed the giant.

Just then the Skeleton King screamed and was destroyed.

"DUNGEON CLEARED!" The announcer stated.

Everyone in the group was surrounded by yellow light as they leveled up, all turning level 16.

They group teleported back to meeting room.

"Good job" Hyourinmaru said as they walked through the black doors.

"Thanks" Toushiro said.

"Well it's been fun guys but I'm logging off for now" Blaze said, tired.

"Same here" Toushiro said.

"So uhh how do we log out?" Phantom asked Kagehime.

"It's easy! Just open the menu and-" Kagehime said as she opened the menu but stopped.

"Where's the log out button?!" Siegfried yelled.

"SERVER ANNOUNCEMENT: YOU MAY NOT LEAVE BLEACH ONLINE UNTIL YOU CLEAR THE FINAL RAID. GAME HARD PLAYERS. YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT FOR AWHILE"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Toushiro yelled.

* * *

_**A/N: Gott Tötung Pfeil means "God killing arrow"**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_I apologize for the late update. I was quite busy over the weekend. Sumimasen! _**

Both Blaze and Avelane fell to their knees.

"This can't be happening..." Blaze muttered.

"We cant... log out..." Avelane muttered just as quietly.

"What do we do?!" Phantom yelled, looking towards the mentors for answers.

"I don't know" Kagehime responded.

"There's only one thing to do" Hyourinmaru spoke up.

Everyone looked at him hopefully.

"We clear the game"

There was a brief silence before Siegfried banged his shield with his hammer.

"He's right! We have to get through this, as our duty as beta players we have to free everyone trapped in the game!"

The mentors all cheered.

The mentors started to gather in a line.

"I'm afraid we have to leave you" The monk mentor said.

"We're going to head to the front lines to start clearing the game" Siegfried said.

"After all, we are the founders of the 4th best guild in the game!" Kagehime said proudly.

"What are the top 5 guilds?" Toushiro asked curiously.

"The top 5? That would be the Gotei 13, Wandenreich, Espada, our guild which is Zanpakuto, and the 5th guild is a newer guild called Summer Blood" Kagehime answered.

"Let's get going" Tobiume spoke up after Kagehime finished.

"Wait! What about us?!" Blaze said as she got up.

"We will teleport you to the starting town. Get to max level as fast as you can so you can join us on the front lines" Siegfried answered.

Hyourinmaru then walked up to Toushiro and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am trusting you to lead them" Hyourinmaru said as the two locked eyes.

"I will not fail you, Hyourinmaru" Toushiro said as he knelt before his mentor.

Hyourinmaru smiled as he walked back to his spot.

"Game hard players. Hope to see you on the front lines" Kagehime said as Tobiume started cast a mass teleportation spell.

"Oh wait! Here, to start you guys off!" Kagehime hastily said as she pulled out a small bag and threw it at Phantom.

"Spend that wisely!" Kagehime said as the mentors teleported away.

A bright light engulfed the group and they too teleported.

After the light faded the group found themselves in a very familiar town.

They stood on a hill that overlooked the small, sleepy town in front of them. The starry night sky shone brightly. A lazy wind swept through the air.

"This is..." Blaze started to say.

"Karakura" Phantom finished for her.

"Well looks like we're stuck with each other for awhile" Toushiro said. "So let's put the formalities aside and introduce ourselves"

Phantom removed his hood and lowered his mask and bowed sarcastically.

"Masahiro Shiba, or Phantom if you prefer. Shadow Walker. Pleased to meet you all"

As he straightened back up he was tackled by Blaze.

Blaze's hood fell down as she tightly hugged Masahiro.

"Masahiro i'm so happy to see you" Hinamori said as she buried her face into Masahiro's chest.

"Momo... you're... crushing... me..." Masahiro said, taking a breath with each word.

Momo's grip loosened as tears started to run down her face.

"I'm so scared Masahiro... what if we don't get out?"

Masahiro pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay. We're going to get out" Masahiro said as he softly kissed her forehead.

"What about Shiro-chan? and Yuzu? and Karin?" Momo asked, completely forgetting about the other people still standing awkwardly.

"Looks like i'm stuck with you guys" The monk said as she removed her fox-like mask.

Karin beamed at the two on the ground.

"We're here Hinamori-chan" Avelane said as she removed her helmet.

Yuzu smiled softly at the two.

Toushiro sighed and removed his helmet.

"Quit crying, you cry baby" Toushiro said to Momo

"SHIRO-CHAN!" Momo said after she placed a soft kiss on Masahiro's cheek and jumped up then bear-hugged Toushiro.

"LET GO OF ME" Toushiro yelled.

Momo obeyed and ran back to Masahiro, who was still laying on the ground dumbfounded, and snuggled back into his arms.

"Your boyfriend is so cold, Karin" Yuzu said sincerely.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Karin and Toushiro yelled in unison.

Toushiro and Karin both glared at each other, crossed their arms, and looked away from each other in defiance.

Yuzu laughed as she saw the blushes on both of their faces.

"You two are so cute together!"

"Shut up!" They both said in unison.

"DON'T TELL MY SISTER TO SHUT UP! ONLY I CAN DO THAT!" Karin yelled at Toushiro.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Toushiro yelled back.

"YOU STOP YELLING AT ME!" Karin yelled back furiously.

"YOU STARTED IT!"

As the two argued Yuzu noticed the white robed priest still standing there awkwardly.

Yuzu got up and walked to him.

"I'm sorry about them. Will you kindly introduce yourself?" Yuzu asked happily.

The priest removed his hood and bowed down swiftly and awkwardly.

"Hanataro Yamada. Woundmender spec!"

Yuzu giggled at Hanataro.

"You don't have to be so formal Hanataro-kun" Yuzu said, smiling warmly at Hanataro.

"Thank you" Hanataro said, smiling back at Yuzu as his face turned a deep red.

"What spec did you say you were?" Toushiro said, stopping his fight with Karin.

"Woundmender"

"It's the healing spec for priests" Karin said.

"How do you select a spec?" Toushiro asked.

"SERIOUSLY MAN?! YOU DIDN'T SELECT A SPEC?!" Masahiro yelled as he held Momo's hand and stood next to Toushiro.

"Right after I hit 15 we went to that boss" Toushiro reasoned. "Besides what spec are you? You don't seem like a Rogue"

"No. I went Demon Hunter instead. Daggers are too weird for me so I settled on bows instead"

"How about everyone else? What spec are you guys?" Masahiro asked.

"I'm a Flamespitter" Hinamori answered.

"Windwalker" Karin said.

"Lightbringer" Yuzu said proudly.

"So how do you pick a spec?" Toushiro asked.

"Open up the menu and select talent tree" Masahiro answered.

Toushiro did so and was given an option of 1 of 3 specilizations.

"Hmm... Which do I pick? Ice Guardian, Frost Demon, or Winter Knight?" Toushiro asked.

"Well Ice Guardian is on the tankier side, using ice for defense. Frost Demon is all about offense and huge bursts of damage. Winter Knight is a balance of defense and offense with a steady DPS" Masahiro answered.

"Alright then, I pick Winter Knight" Toushiro said as he selected the spec. The second he did that his sword was imbued in a frost aura.

"It's getting really dark" Toushiro said as he looked up at the sky.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Masahiro said sarcastically.

"I have an idea. Since this is Karakura maybe we can find my house?" Yuzu suggested.

"We can try" Masahiro said. "Lead the way"

The group started to weave through the dark streets of Karakura. The town seemed so much different. All the modern technology was gone and the town resembled a shogun-era town. Lanterns lit their way.

After the group walked for about 30 minutes they arrived at a small house with a clinic.

Yuzu knocked on the door and Isshin opened it.

"DADDY!" Yuzu said as she hugged her father.

"Yuzu! Karin!" Isshin said happily as hugged his daughters.

When they broke away Isshin looked at them seriously. "You're trapped here too?"

"Obviously, Goat Chin" Karin said.

Isshin sighed.

"I honestly hoped you got out before this mess happened"

"We didn't know" The twins said in unison.

"Oh by the way dad we have a group that doesn't have a place for the night. Can they stay here?" Karin said as she jerked her thumb towards the group, but her thumb was pointed at Toushiro.

"KARIN BROUGHT HOME A BOYFRIEND?!" Isshin yelled happily.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Karin and Toushiro yelled in unison.

"FUTURE SON-IN-LAW!" Isshin yelled as he charged at Toushiro and hugged him, lifting him off the ground.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Toushiro demanded.

"DAMMIT DAD WE'RE ONLY 15!" Karin yelled.

"Hello Uncle Isshin" Masahiro greeted, smiling.

Isshin put the very agitated Toushiro down.

Isshin walked over to Masahiro and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Hello Masahiro. How is your father doing?"

"Good. Still loud as always" Masahiro replied.

"Well you are welcome to sleep here for the night. We have rooms available. Although you will have to share a room and bed in pairs, so two people in each room. Karin and Yuzu will share their room."

"I'll sleep with Masahiro!" Momo said happily as she laced her arm around Masahiro's.

Masahiro's face closely resembled a tomato.

Toushiro shot him a death glare.

The two shared a silent conversation but one thing stood out. "_You try anything and I will personally turn into you an ice cube and throw you into a river"_

Masahiro swallowed nervously but was pushed forward by a happy Isshin.

The group reached the top floor and were ready to go into their rooms.

"Tomorrow let's get a few dungeons down and get closer to max level!" Yuzu said enthusiastically.

The group cheered in approval.

"Before you head out for dungeons go see Urahara and maybe he can improve your armor" Isshin said as he went into his room.

"Urahara" Karin said with a heavy killing aura around her.

"Well good night everyone! Rest well!" Yuzu said as she dragged the semi-bloodlusted Karin inside their room.

Toushiro glared at Masahiro one more time before walking inside his room and closing the door.

"I'm so tired. Let's go" Momo said as she walked into the room and plopped on the bed.

Masahiro followed and slowly layed on the bed.

Silence fell upon the Kurosaki household until Momo broke it.

"Hey Masahiro"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How long have you liked me?"

"As long as I can remember" Masahiro replied sheepishly.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I had a crush on you the second I met you" Momo said quietly.

"So you liked me since we were 4?"

"Yup"

Masahiro laced his arms around Momo's stomach and pulled her close for a hug.

"You're the only girl I ever liked"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"When we beat this game will you still like me?"

Masahiro chuckled and softly kissed Momo's neck.

"Of course I will"

"I'm so glad" Momo said as she softly drifted to sleep.

Masahiro smiled and soon followed.

* * *

**_A/N: Summer Blood is a story by KashinaKairi. I highly recommend you read it. It is really good._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**_I apologize for the very late update. I've been so slumped with school work. Sumimasen!_**

"Time for breakfast! Wake up guys!" Yuzu called from the hall.

Toushiro grumbled as he slowly woke up. He then realized that his face was wet.

Toushiro's eyes flew open and he found Hanataro drooling up a river.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Toushiro yelled, falling off the bed.

Karin and Masahiro ran into the room.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Masahiro yelled in concern.

Toushiro pointed towards the boy who somehow covered both pillows with drool.

A brief silence swept over the room.

Suddenly both Karin and Masahiro bursted into uncontrollable laughter.

"Eh? What's everyone laughing about?" Hanataro asked as he slowly rose and rubbed his eye.

A shadow appeared over Toushiro's eyes and the room temperature dropped as his anger rose.

Both Masahiro and Karin were now rolling on the floor, laughing.

Toushiro angrily stood up and stormed out of the room.

Karin got up and went after him.

"What's your problem, Toush? Why did you just storm out?"

Toushiro angrily turned around and faced the raven haired girl.

"Because you two kept laughing at me!"

"It was funny!" Karin responded.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WITH DROOL ON HIS FACE!" Toushiro screamed and opened the door next to him, hoping it was the bathroom.

Toushiro walked into an empty closet.

"Bathroom's over there" Karin said as she jerked her thumb behind her.

Toushiro stormed past her.

To his surprise there was a perfectly modern faucet and perfectly fine water.

Toushiro sighed and washed his face. When he finished he opened the door and found Momo and Masahiro waiting for him.

Momo was holding Masahiro by the ear.

"Apologize!" Momo angrily commanded Masahiro.

"Sorry" Masahiro grumbled.

Momo pulled his ear.

"Say it like you mean it!"

"Ow! Okay fine! I'm sorry I laughed at you!"

"Good" Momo then turned toward Toushiro. "Sorry about that Shiro-chan"

"Whatever" Toushiro mumbled.

"C'mon let's go get breakfast. I'm starving plus we have to leave soon" Masahiro said as he rubbed his ear.

The trio went down the stairs and entered the dining room. Everyone was furiously eating breakfast.

"GOOD MORNING!" Isshin yelled as he jumped into the air and flying kicked towards the three.

Toushiro sidestepped from the attack, completely unfazed at the attempt.

Hinamori swiftly followed him.

Unfortunately Masahiro didn't see the attack coming till it was too late. Both of Isshin's feet connected with Masahiro's face and Masahiro flew backwards into the stairs.

"Too slow Hiro-kun!" Isshin said proudly.

Karin punched Isshin in the face and sent him flying on the ground.

"DAMMIT UNCLE ISSHIN WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?!" Masahiro yelled as he clutched his face.

Masahiro's health bar made a beeping sound as it dropped, going to 900/1600.

Hanataro hastily tried to get up and run towards Masahiro but he fell backwards in his chair.

"Hanataro-kun!" Yuzu yelled in concern as she stood up.

"I'm fine" Hanataro said as he got up and healed Masahiro.

A white light washed over Masahiro and his face stopped throbbing in pain.

Momo helped Masahiro up.

"Come on. Eat up so we can catch up and join the front lines" Karin said.

The group greedily ate the breakfast before them.

"Hey. Uncle Isshin what are you doing here anyway?" Masahiro asked as he put away his plate.

"I was asked to be the town healer. It payed well and with Ichigo at college plus Yuzu and Karin here I figured why not?" Isshin replied.

"Do you know if my parents are in game by any chance?" Masahiro asked.

Isshin shook his head.

"I highly doubt that. You know your parents don't understand video games"

"I suppose you're right"

"Well let's get going to Urahara's so we can start" Masahiro said to the group as he walked towards them.

"Let's go" Karin said as she led the way.

The group weaved through the busy streets. It was very surprising to see some players become merchants, selling items. Other players were honing their professions while others simply walked through the town like the group.

Finally the group arrived in front of Urahara shop.

The store looked the same as it did before.

Karin slid the door open.

"URAHARA!" Karin yelled into the store.

Urahara appeared from one of the back rooms.

"My my look at who it is!" Urahara said happily.

"My dad said you can help us by improving our armor" Yuzu said hopefully.

"Me? I am but a humble shopkeeper! How can I be skilled enough to do such a thing like improve armor?" Urahara said behind his fan.

Karin angrily threw an apple that was next to her at the shopkeeper's face.

Urahara dodged it with ease and sighed.

"Yes I can improve your armor but it's going to cost you"

"How much?" Hanataro curiously asked.

"1000 gold" Urahara responded.

Masahiro took out the small pouch given to him by Kagehime and tossed it towards Urahara.

"This will cover it. Remove your armor and put it on the floor"

The group did so.

Urahara took out a tiny bronze mallet and lightly tapped each piece of armor.

The armor he tapped shone a bright white as it morphed into a reinforced version of the armor.

"Cool" Masahiro said as he fitted his leather-reinforced armor.

"Can you fuse two pieces of armor?" Toushiro asked.

"Why yes I can!" Urahara responded.

"Can you fuse my scarf and helmet?"

"Sure thing. Which one would you like to be the base material?"

"The scarf"

Urahara wrapped the helmet up with the scarf and tapped it with the bronze mallet.

The helmet shone brightly and disappeared. The scarf hummed with power.

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

"Alright let's go do some dungeons!" Masahiro said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Yuzu agreed as she put on her helmet.

"Uh... how do we get to the dungeon?" Hanataro asked.

"Open up the menu and go to dungeon finder" Urahara said as she disappeared into one of the back rooms.

Toushiro opened his menu and selected dungeon finder.

"Your dungeon is ready" The announcer stated a few seconds after Toushiro pressed dungeon finder.

"What a sexy voice!" Urahara called out.

A notification appeared in front of each group member. "Enter or Decline"

Everyone pressed enter.

"Generating dungeon" The announcer said.

A white light enveloped each group member as they teleported to the dungeon.

The group arrived at the entrance of an abandoned gold mine.

Masahiro cracked his knuckles.

"Let's do this"

The group descended into the darkness, Yuzu leading the way by using her shield as a flashlight. Momo stood at the back of the group, keeping light with her fire and making sure no one attacked them from behind. Masahiro walked next to her to help. Hanataro walked behind Yuzu. Karin and Toushiro walked next to each other in the middle.

"What kind of dungeon is this?" Masahiro asked as they walked.

"No idea. But I have feeling this place is abandoned for a reason" Karin responded.

Suddenly a battle cry rang through the air as a horde of small, green goblins charged at the group.

Masahiro calmly walked to the front of the group and raised his two crossbows.

"Pfeil Sturm"

The two crossbows glowed blue and blue arrows shot out very rapidly like a machine gun.

The 40 goblins that decided to attack them now had more than 3 arrows lodged into their body. They all fell to the ground, dead.

Steam rose from the tip of Masahiro's crossbows.

"Let's go" Masahiro said as motioned the group to follow.

The group started to move forward but suddenly the ground beneath the collapsed and they fell to the bottom floor of the mine.

"Ow" Hanataro complained as he got up.

He quickly healed everyone in the group.

"Everyone okay?" Toushiro asked.

"Yeah" Yuzu responded.

Loud footsteps echoed through the mine, coming towards them.

"Get ready!" Toushiro commanded.

At the opening of the room they stood in, was a rock titan. His skin was made of dark obsidian and lava flowed through his veins.

Immediately the giant noticed the group and roared at them.

_Balrog the Earthshaker_  
_50,000/50,000_

Balrog stomped the ground with his feet and the earth underneath them shot up and formed a cage around each group member except Toushiro.

"What the hell?!" Masahiro said as he tried to destroy the barrier.

"Can you dispell the cage, Momo?" Yuzu asked.

Momo shook her head.

"Its immune to magic"

"It's all up to you Toushiro" Karin said.

Toushiro nodded and unsheathed his sword.

He will have to solo this boss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**I'm sorry for the late reply and short chapter. School work has been killing me. I feel worse than Matsumoto being forced to do stacks of paperwork.**_

"We can't just let him fight alone!" Masahiro protested.

"Can't do anything about it unless we do something about these cages" Karin retorted.

"I can handle him" Toushiro said, not looking at them.

Toushiro scanned his surroundings and cursed silently. The loose rocks would be a problem if Balrog smashed into them.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens!" Toushiro yelled as he swung his blade at Balrog, an ice dragon materializing and flew towards the rock giant. However once the ice dragon made contact it simply shattered and Balrog brushed off the attack.

"It didn't do a single point of damage!" Hanataro said, surprised.

Balrog started to laugh. A red text appeared in front of each player.

Balrog, the Earthshaker- Passive: Magma veins: Balrog is highly resistant to ice-based attacks.

"I guess i'll have to do it" Toushiro thought to himself as he dodged punch after punch from the aggravated rock giant.

"Toushiro!" Masahiro called. Toushiro glared at the boy in response.

"Use it"

Toushiro nodded and stopped running.

Balrog stopped too, in confusion.

"Bankai!"

Mist surrounded Toushiro. Every player gasped except Masahiro.

Toushiro emerged from the mist with ice wings that sprouted out of his white armor. A tail of ice formed. Both of his arms were incased in ice.

"End it quickly, Toushiro" Masahiro said nonchalantly.

Toushiro obliged and flew into the air with his wings, so that he was face to face with the giant.

Balrog pounded his chest, as if to say "Come at me bro"

"Ryūsenka"

Toushiro raised his sword in front of him and flew at Balrog.

Foolishly, Balrog took the attack.

Toushiro lodged the sword deep into Balrog's chest.

Balrog was encased in ice and soon was completely frozen in an ice block.

Toushiro landed in front of the group gracefully. His wings turned into mist and fade away. As Toushiro sheathed his sword the ice block that was once Balrog shattered into tiny pieces.

"Shiro-chan... has a bankai?" Hinamori asked, shocked.

"Isn't a bankai only achieved by elemental swordsmen who are max level?!" Hanataro added to the shock.

Toushiro shook his head. "I was able to achieve bankai at level 10 under Hyourinmaru's training because-" Toushiro was stopped by a flashing red sign that appeared in front of each player.

"WARNING! WARNING! DUNGEON'S FINAL BOSS APPROACHING!"

Masahiro cracked his knuckled in anticipation.

The entrance where Balrog entered, stood a black demon. The demon had six horns and looked like a moving shadow. This demon was just as big as Balrog.

"Toushiro can you fight?" Karin asked.

Toushiro shook his head. "My bankai is imperfect. It leaves me at 0 mana and stops my mana regeneration for 30 minutes"

The demon snarled and punched the ground.

Cages shot out of the ground and trapped all the players, except this time Masahiro wasn't trapped.

Masahiro grinned. "Do you know why this game is so awesome?"

"We get trapped in cages?" Karin asked sarcastically.

"Nope. Max level abilities, are achievable by skilled players"

"COME, DEMON HUNTER. I SHALL DEVOUR YOU!" Magtheridon, the Archfiend taunted.

"Masahiro!" Hinamori called.

Masahiro turned to face her.

"Be careful" she said, worried.

"Don't worry"

"Masahiro" Toushiro called.

"Sup?"

"End this quickly so we can go home"

"So can I use it?"

"Yeah"

Masahiro lowered his facemask and grinned like a madman.

Masahiro then threw both of his crossbows into the air.

"Vollständig"

Black angel wings that had a shadowy appearance formed on the back of Masahiro's leather armor. Mid-air, both crossbows turned into silver desert eagle pistols. Masahiro caught them as they fell.

"Verbannung"

"Do you know what my Vollständig does, Demon?"

"Who cares? I SHALL END YOUR LIFE!" Magtheridon screamed as he lunged at Masahiro.

Masahiro shot Magtheridon as he lunged and impaled him on the wall. Both of his hands were impaled on the wall. Both of Magtheridon's feet were imapled and set apart. Magtheridon was impaled to the wall in a pentagram position.

"Quite rude, Demon"

"I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!"

Masahiro frowned and shot Magtheridon in the knee.

Magtheridon's health bar dropped to 50,000/150,000.

Masahiro turned to the group who watched.

"You see, my passive while my Vollständig is activated is called Coup de grâce. If you haven't noticed I don't have a mana bar. Instead I have whats called Mercy. When Mercy is filled I get to turn my pistols here into a weapon of my choice. My Vollständig is incomplete so I do not know how what my max selection is but it means I get to leave things with a bang"

"Amazing. Can you finish the boss already?" Toushiro said, unintrested.

"Mkay"

Masahiro shot near the demon's face but not hitting him until his Mercy bar filled.

"Hey, Magtheridon!"

"RELEASE ME AND FACE YOUR suffering and death, DEMON HUNTER!"

"Suffering and death. I TOTALLY love suffering and death" Masahiro replied sarcastically.

"I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!"

Masahiro put both of his pistol's together and it turned into a large rocket launcher.

Masahiro casually mounted the rocket launcher onto his shoulder.

"SUCK IT!" Masahiro yelled as he fired the rocket.

The rocket sailed to the air and once it made contact with Magtheridon, blew up into tiny pieces.

"DUNGEON CLEARED!"

A white light enveloped the entire group as they teleported back to Urahara shop.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the late update. I died because of an overload of paperwork. Wandering Rukongai isn't too fun either. Sumimasen!**_

A white light brightened a dark room as the players teleported in.

The second the the white light faded another yellow light flashed the room as all the players leveled up.

"Level 18!" The announcer stated oh so cheerily.

"Good job Masahiro!" Hinamori said happily as she skipped next to Masahiro and kissed him on the cheek.

Masahiro blushed furiously.

"I think I went a bit too overboard" Masahiro said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"You impaled a demon to the wall and laughed like a maniac while shooting and purposely missing. You then turned those pistols into a rocket launcher and proceeded to blow it up while screaming 'SUCK IT'. I think overboard is a little too weak" Toushiro said, rolling his eyes at Masahiro's words.

A tick mark appeared on Masahiro's head.

"Sorry Mr.I-like-to-freeze-stuff-then-float-down-like-a-damn-angel" Masahiro yelled angrily.

"Says Mr. Trigger-happy"

"SAYS THE GUY WITH AN INCOMPLETE BANKAI!"

Several tick marks appeared on Toushiro's head.

"YOUR VOLLSTANDIG IS FAR FROM COMPLETE!"

"ATLEAST I CAN ACTUALLY HELP FIGHT WITHOUT RUNNING IN LIKE AN IDIOT!"

Karin walked between the two boys and hit their foreheads together.

Both Toushiro and Masahiro fell backwards after the collision.

"WHAT THE HELL KARIN?!" Toushiro yelled angrily.

"DAMMIT THAT HURT!" Masahiro yelled as he rubbed his forehead.

"Would both of you quit acting like kids and stop arguing" Karin said as she glared at both boys.

"Kids?" Masahiro and Toushiro asked in unison, shocked.

Just as swiftly they both stood up and were in front of Karin.

"I'M NOT A KID!" Masahiro and Toushiro yelled.

"You act like a kid" Toushiro said as he glared at Masahiro.

"SHUT UP CHIBI-SHIRO!"

Toushiro's eyes darkened and a heavy killing aura surrounded him.

"Take. That. Back" Toushiro coldly commanded.

"CHIBI! CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI!" Masahiro taunted as he pranced around Toushiro like an idiot, trying to invoke his anger.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Toushiro screamed as he unsheathed his sword and charged at Masahiro.

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!" Masahiro yelled back as he blocked Toushiro's slash with his desert eagle.

"Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku"

Two yellow ropes snared both Toushiro and Masahiro, causing them to fall on the floor.

"If you two won't stop fighting I will leave you there!" Momo said angrily as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the two boys who were squirming on the floor.

"HE STARTED IT!" Masahiro said, pouting like a child.

"It's not my fault he's an imbecile!" Toushiro retorted.

"ENOUGH!" Yuzu yelled.

Hanataro ran behind Karin and cowered in fear.

"Will you two PLEASE stop being stupid and get on with the next dungeon? If we want to fight alongside Siegfried and the other we have to keep moving on!"

After a series of grumbles and Yuzu cracking her knuckles, both boys reluctantly agreed.

"Wait. This isn't Urahara shop" Masahiro said as he stood up.

"Thank you, Sherlock" Karin said sarcastically.

Masahiro ignored her comment.

"So what is this place?" Masahiro asked as he stepped forward.

The room shook as torches lit up with purple fire around them, in a circle. Behind them a bridge leading to the exit collapsed and the exit was blocked by a black barrier. In the middle of the platform that the group stood on, a purple pentagram shone. Around the symbol a ring of fire ignited. A hand shot out of the pentagram and slowly a demon clawed out. The demon's skin was composed of a black shell that protected the red skin underneath. It's face was covered by the same armor that covered it's body. Spikes shot out of all over it's body. It's health bar was red and it's name was not visible.

"A boss?" Hanataro asked, confused. "I thought the dungeon was over!"

"Let's take him out" Masahiro said as he grinned like a madman and released his Vollstandig.

The group prepared to fight.

Toushiro released his bankai.

A bright light shone behind the group.

The demon lunged at the group and the group charged.

"NO!" A voice yelled.

It was too late. A dark circle enveloped the group and the demon.

A few seconds later the shadow disappeared and every single one of the group members fell forward. Each one was heavily injured, with slashes all over their bodies and their eyes were blank.

"Orihime! Chad! Get them to safety!" Ichigo commanded as he released his bankai and charged at the demon.

Chad picked up all of the group members and ran to safety, far from the demon that Ichigo and and Uryu were fighting.

"Will they be okay?" Chad asked, concerned.

Orihime nodded as she healed them. "I'm afraid their memories of each other is gone though"

"How did they teleport into a raid?" Chad said, shaking his head.

"No idea. But they were unlucky to be teleported to Vah'laar's room"

Chad turned his head to look at the demon that was just slain by the group.

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Ulquoirra, and Uryu walked over to the two.

"Are they okay?" Ichigo asked as he put his sword on his back.

"Yes but i'm afraid they're memories aren't" Orihime said, looking down.

"What memories did they lose?" Uryu asked.

"Only memories of each other. The boss only has that much of an effect" Orihime replied.

"Well what do we do?" Renji asked.

"I guess i'll take them to the Gotei 13. I'll see if Shunsui will allow them to join. If they join they will have a place to stay" Ichigo said as he gazed at his sisters. "And Toushiro achieving bankai so early would intrest Shunsui. If he gets to max level and masters it then he can fight alongside us"

"Wait. Let me take Masahiro. He is a Quincy and the Wandenreich can help him complete his Vollstandig" Uryu spoke up.

"Alright then. Orihime can you teleport us out of here?"

Orihime nodded and stood up.

"Casting mass teleport!"

A white light surrounded all the players as they teleported out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**I'm dead now. So that's a thing. I also now strongly hate the cold and paperwork. I apologize for the late update and short chapter. Sumimasen!**_

Toushiro slowly gained consciousness.

"Can you restore anymore of his memory Isane-san?" A female voice asked.

"I'm afraid that's all I can do" Another female voice replied.

Toushiro recognized the first voice.

Toushiro opened his eyes slowly as he tried to sit up.

"Inoue-taichou he is regaining consciouness!" The second voice yelled.

The sound of someone running towards him caused Toushiro to open his eyes fully.

He sat in a hospital bed. All around him were beds just like his. The floor was wooden and the window was opened, letting in warm light. Three girls looked at him with concern. Toushiro only recognized two of them.

"Do you remember me, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked hopefully.

"What kind of question is that, bed-wetter?" Toushiro replied angrily.

"Shiro-chan! I was so scared you would forget me!" Momo said as she tightly hugged Toushiro, effectively crushing him, rivaling the hug of a certain strawberry-haired aunt that crushed him every single time they saw each other.

"You're my sister. Besides how could I forget such an annoying person like you?"

"Toushiro-kun by any chance do you remember what happened before you woke up?" Orihime asked nicely.

Toushiro closed his eyes to remember.

Toushiro vividly remembered the rock giant he fought, and the demon that was impaled to the wall. As well as the demon that almost killed his entire group. However he could not remember the names or the people that were part of his group. As he tried to remember them, his rage increased. All he could remember was their silhouette. Except for one person. All he could remember were dark gray eyes, belonging to a girl. Eyes filled with passion and fire.

"Momo and I... were with four other people. I don't remember who they are or what they look like but we teleported to this room after we cleared a dungeon. A demon... The boss emerged and enveloped us in this darkness. That's all I remember before waking up here"

"Does anyone pop into your mind with the following names? Yuzu, Hanataro, Masahiro, and Karin" Isane asked as she jotted things down on her clipboard.

"Karin..." Toushiro said under his breath, allowing the words to dance on his tongue. Toushiro then clutched his head in annoyance. The name sounded so familiar to him, yet he couldn't grasp who it was.

"No" Toushiro said as he looked at the ground.

"And you, Momo-chan?" Isane asked as she turned toward the girl who had the same look as Toushiro's on her face.

"Masahiro..." Momo said so quietly only Toushiro could barely hear her since she was sitting next to him.

"No"

"It seems all of them are only able to completely remember their sibling, Orihime-taichou" Isane said as she flipped through the papers on her clipboard.

"Alright. I'll go tell Kurosaki-taichou and Kyoraku-soutaichou " Orihime said as she turned to walk away.

The door to the infirmary slid open before Orihime could open it herself.

"Eep!" Orihime jumped backwards.

"Sorry for startling you Inoue-taichou" A man wearing a pink komono and a sakkat apologized.

"I-it's okay Kyoraku-soutaichou!" Orihime said quickly.

"May I speak to Hitsugaya-san?" Shunsui asked, looking at the two.

Toushiro stood up, completely shocked.

"Uncle Shunsui?"

"Hello Shiro-chan" Shunsui said as he walked over. "Surprising to see you here. How's your father doing?"

"Good. Last time I saw him atleast" Toushiro replied, frowning.

"I heard you achieved bankai at only level 10"

"Yes. But it's far from complete"

"We can help you if you join our guild" Shunsui offered.

"Your guild?"

"The Gotei 13. One of the best guilds in all of Bleach Online"

Toushiro's eyes widened in shock.

"I already joined, Shiro-chan. Aunt Nanano is going to train me until I hit max level" Momo said cheerfully.

"The stronger people we get the faster we can clear this game and return to reality. Will you lend us your aid, Toushiro?" Shunsui asked as he held out his hand.

"Yes, I will" Toushiro said as he shook Shunsui's hand.

"Great!" Shunsui then turned his head towards the ceiling. "Guild command: Invite player - Frostbite"

A notification bar appeared in front of Toushiro and he quickly selected accept.

"Welcome to the Gotei-13 Toushiro. Kuchiki-taichou will oversee your training until you have reached max level"

As if on cue a man wearing a white scarf walked in.

Toushiro stood in amazement. This man carried himself with such elegance, nobility, and demanded respect.

"Senpai" Toushiro said under his breath.

"Come Hitsugaya Toushiro. Let us begin your training"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**_I think I am slowly turning into Ulquiorra. Sorry for the late update as usual. Sumimasen!_**

_13 months later_

Byakuya and Toushiro sat underneath a cherry blossom tree. Both meditated silently underneath the shade of the tree. A breeze scattered the cherry blossoms above them. Byakuya wore red samurai armor with a gold border. His masked helmet layed beside him. Toushiro wore his standard white samurai armor, although his armor clearly looked much stronger and purer. His green scarf lazily sat on his neck. His once gravity defying spiky hair was now not as spiky, falling down next to his left eye. The two sat in silence until a notification in the shape of a black butterfly started to beep loudly in front of Byakuya. Byakuya annoyed, tapped the butterfly and a message floated in front of him.

"Calling all Captains, and Vice Captains. The Quincy emperor and the crowned prince, as well as the Espada representatives have arrived. The meeting shall begin in 5 minutes"

In silence the two stood up and shunpoed towards first division.

As they shunpoed, Toushiro looked at his surroundings.

Players started to live together in homes in the guild realm. Since the Gotei 13 were such a prestigious guild, they paid for a seperate guild dimension. This was called Soul Society. Soul Society consisted of Seiretei where the guild members lived and operated, and Rukongai. Rukongai is the grounds that players who have given up from fighting in the front lines and decided to live as normally as possible resided. People live together and put their faith into the guilds to clear the game. In exchange for protection and a place to live, these players have become merchants or craftsmen and supply the guild with weapon and armor upgrades and supplies.

They both arrived at the first squad meeting room and Byakuya slowly opened the huge doors.

Shunsui stood at the far end of the room and was conversing with the Quincy emperor/guild leader Uryu Ishida. A boy who wore the standard Wandenreich uniform and a white cloak over it stood next to Uryu, clearly bored. He had his hood on and was staring at the two quincy crosses on both of his hands. One was black with a red gem while the other was pure white with a blue gem. On the left of Shunsui, Starrk and Harribel stood talking with Nanao.

Byakuya and Toushiro were the first two there and routinely got into their spot that they usually were in for meetings. Toushiro stood behind Byakuya since he was Vice Captain of the 6th division until he reached max level. Toushiro was finally max level, level 60. He hoped to reach max level and fight alongside his former mentor, Hyourinmaru but all the guilds decided to amass their forces and get stronger since they cleared the easier raids.

A few minutes passed and soon all the captains were in place in their respective places.

There was 2nd squad captain, Yoruichi Shihōin, alongside her vice captain Suì-Fēng. Squad 3 captain, Izuru Kira and vice captain Yuzu Kurosaki. Squad 4 captain Orihime Inoue, vice captain Isane Kotetsu and 3rd seat Hanataro Yamada. Squad 5 captain Yasutora Sado or simply Chad, and his vice captain Momo Hinamori. Squad 6 captain Byakuya Kuchiki and vice captain Toushiro Hitsugaya. Squad 7 captain Sajin Komamura and his vice captain Tetsuzaemon Iba. Squad 8 captain Ichigo Kurosaki and vice captain Rukia Kuchiki. Squad 9 captain Shūhei Hisagi and vice captain Karin Kurosaki. Squad 10 was vacant as both captain and vice captain left to settle down together in Rukongai. Squad 11 captain Kenpachi Zaraki and vice captain Yachiru Kusajishi. Squad 12 captain Urahara Kisuke and vice captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Finally squad 13 captain Renji Abarai and vice captain Tatsuki Arisawa.

Squad 4 was the last to arrive and with Orihime, Ulquiorra Cifer arrived.

"Alright is everyone here?" Shunsui asked

His question was answered by a series of grumbles by the captains.

"As everyone knows we have put off progressing through the raids. However since the newly maxed out vice captains have proven their strength we can now conduct 25 man raids. Together with the Espada and Wandenreich we can liberate this game instead of doing it seperately"

There was silence as Shunsui spoke.

"Understood?" Shunsui finished.

"Understood" The captains replied together.

"Oh regarding the issue with the vacancy of a captain and vice captain of squad 10, I am appointing squad 6 vice captain Toushiro Hitsugaya as the new Captain of the 10th division and 9th squad vice captain Karin Kurosaki as Vice Captain. Please report to your new barracks after the meeting. Your 3rd seat Yukio Hans Vorarlberna shall fill you in with your paperwork and duties. Dismissed"

After being dismissed, Ichigo glared at Toushiro and moved towards him. Toushiro stood his ground.

"If you make my sister's life hell I will not hestitate to make yours a hell too, Toushiro" Ichigo said coldly.

"Your sister can handle herself, Kurosaki" Toushiro said as he walked away. Suddenly Toushiro stopped and looked back at Ichigo. "It's _Captain_ Hitsugaya now" And with that Toushiro walked away.

Karin elbowed Ichigo.

"Harassing my Captain already?" Karin said before she too walked away.

Orihime returned to speaking with Ulquiorra.

Momo curiously stared at the quincy prince who started to walk towards Orihime and Ulquiorra. He removed his hood as he walked. The boy had jet black hair which was swept to the side, right above his right eye.

Orihime and Ulquiorra stopped talking as the boy approached.

"Hello Orihime-san" The boy said as he bowed.

"Oh hello Masahiro" Orihime said, smiling.

"Hey big bro" Masahiro said to Ulquiorra with a cheeky smile.

"What do you want, Masahiro?"

"What? I can't say hi to my big brother and his girlfriend?"

"W-wait... ULQUIORRA YOU HAVE A BROTHER!?" Orihime practically screamed and caught the attention of everyone in the room. "B-but I thought Masahiro was a Shiba!"

Masahiro looked at the ground. "I'm adopted. Ulquiorra is my biological brother"

* * *

_**Thank you Barian-chan for cheering me up when I was depressed. I owe you.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**_Sorry for the SUPER late update. Please forgive me! Sumimasen!_**

Uryu ran towards them and almost tackled Masahiro.

"IS THAT TRUE SHIBA-SAN?!" Uryu, just like Orihime, screamed.

Masahiro sheepishly placed his hand on the back of his head and flashed them a stupid grin.

"Yeah it is"

As if nothing happened, Uryu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I suppose you can see the resemblance between the two"

Ulquiorra started to walk away without a word and Orihime happily skipped after him. Hanataro silently followed them like a lost puppy.

"When's the raid?" Masahiro asked as Shunsui, Nanao, Harribel, and Starrk made their way towards them.

"Not for another month or two while we make the preparations and plan on who does what" Shunsui replied.

Masahiro pouted.

"So what do we do for now?"

"How about a Player versus Player tournament? So we can familiarize our abilities with each other?" Nanao suggested.

Starrk groaned.

"That's actually not a bad idea. We can test out Toushiro's skills in battle as well" Shunsui said as he held his sakkat.

"So when can we start?"

"How about in three hours? I will inform the captains right now" Nanao said as she opened up a contact list and started to press on different contacts.

"My Nanao-chan is so hardworking" Shunsui said as he smiled at Nanao.

Nanao rolled her eyes in response.

"So who is going to fight who?" Masahiro asked, excited.

"Why don't you fight Starrk?" Harribel suggested.

Stark groaned even louder.

Harribel glared at him.

"Do something productive for once and prove the might of the Espada"

Starrk sighed, giving in.

"Hey Nanao-chan. Would you mind putting Toushiro against Karin? I would like to see first hand how strong they both have become" Shunsui asked.

Nanao nodded as she created the tournament brackets.

"What's the prize going to be?"

"That is going to be a secret" Shunsui said as he slyly grinned at Masahiro.

"Will you be joining the tournament too Ishida-san?"

"No. I will just spectate and prevent Kurosaki from going berserk during the fight between Kurosaki-fukutaichou and Hitsugaya-taichou"

"And you Harribel-sama?"

"No"

"Shunsui-soutaichou?"

"I'm afraid not. Sorry"

"Alright then"

Masahiro then turned to Starrk.

"I look forward to fighting you Espada-san" Masahiro said as he bowed respectfully.

Starrk awkwardly bowed back.

"Shunsui-soutaichou is there any place I can take a nap while I wait?"

Shunsui blinked several times until Nanao nudged him and whispered something into his ear.

"Let him stay in 5th division. Maybe he can regain his memory from... the incident"

Shunsui nodded. "You will be staying with 5th division while you are guests in our guild"

"Arigato, Shunsui-soutaichou" Masahiro said as he bowed.

Shunsui smiled and turned towards Chad, Renji, Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Rukia who were still talking to each other in the 1st squad meeting room.

"Chad, Masahiro-san here will be staying with you until the raid"

Chad walked over and bowed before them.

"Hai, Shunsui-soutaichou"

Chad glanced at Uryu, in greeting, before walking away with Masahiro.

"I'll see you guys later" Chad said as he walked past the group.

"You better not cause any trouble, Masahiro" Ichigo said, grinning at his cousin.

"Do you honestly think I would cause trouble?"

"Yes" Ichigo, Renji, Tatsuki, Uryu, and Rukia said simultaneously. Even Chad grumbled in discomfort.

"Thanks for the faith guys" Masahiro said sarcastically before following Chad out of 1st squad.

At the door, Hinamori-fukutaichou waited patiently.

"Taichou! Any news?" Momo asked happily as Chad walked out.

"Masahiro will be staying with us until the raid" Chad said as he walked past her.

"Hey" Masahiro popped out from behind Chad and flashed her a grin.

"Eep!" Momo squealed as she fell backwards in surprise.

"Are you okay?" Masahiro asked as he offered her his hand to help her up.

"Y-yeah" Momo replied as she took his hand. Her face flushed and her heart fluttered. 'Why do I feel like this?'

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" Masahiro said as he placed his hand behind his head.

"It's okay" Momo then bowed respectfully. "Momo Hinamori. Pleased to meet you"

Masahiro bowed in response. "Masahiro Shiba"

Both slowly rose. Their faces were so close together.

Hinamori's face grew visibly red. Masahiro simply grinned.

Chad raised his eyebrows as he watched. 'I have to tell Inoue-san about this'

Chad then started to walk ahead so that the two can walk together.

The three walked towards 5th division with Masahiro and Momo walking side by side.

* * *

Toushiro sat at his new desk, silently doing paperwork. Karin sat at her desk, tapping her face with the pen, bored with the paperwork.

Karin sighed. "You think they would make filling out paperwork easier since this is a game"

"Apparently not" Toushiro replied.

There was a knock on the door before it slid open and the 10th squad 3rd seat, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna entered.

Toushiro looked up to see Yukio walk over to his desk and place half a stack of paperwork on his deck.

"I took the liberty of filling out some of the paperwork, Hitsugaya-taichou. All it needs is your signature"

"Thank you, Yukio. You're already doing more paperwork than a certain individual" Toushiro said as he glared at Karin.

Karin stuck her tongue out at Toushiro in response.

Toushiro rolled his eyes at the action.

"I also did some of yours, Kurosaki-fukutaichou" Yukio said as he handed Karin the rest of the stack.

"Thank you, Yukio" Karin said with a smile, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Instantly, Toushiro got angry from seeing this.

Yukio then bowed respectfully before Toushiro and walked out of the office.

This cooled Toushiro's rage.

'Wait a second. Why did I get so angry?' Toushiro thought to himself as he looked at Karin who was balancing a pen on her nose.

The corners of Toushiro's mouth slightly twitched upwards at seeing this but Toushiro quickly shook his head and got back to his paperwork.

Toushiro almost finished a page of his work before a loud 'BEEP' startled him and caused him to scribble on the paperwork.

Angry, Toushiro looked up to see a black butterfly notification annoyingly beeping in front of him. Toushiro was tempted to punch it but instead tapped it like a normal person. Quickly he read the message. His eyebrow raised in interest.

"What is it?" Karin asked.

"A tournament is being held... and we have to participate"

Karin jumped out of her seat in happiness.

"Really?! Who am I fighting against first?"

"Me"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE CRAZY LATE UPDATE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**_

"This is going to be fun" Karin said with a devilish smirk.

"A waste of time... but I suppose I can take this opportunity to prove how strong I have became" Toushiro said, a small smirk of anticipation forming on his face.

"Hey, do you think they will promote me to Captain instead of you once I crush you into a pulp?"

"I highly doubt that because you won't be beating me, Kurosaki"

"I won't be holding back"

"Neither will I"

The door leading to the office flew open and a teenage girl, around the same age as the two leaned against the door frame. Her arms were crossed and a smirk was on her face. Green eyes stared intently at the two. She had jet black hair that reached to her shoulders and wore the standard leather armor of a Shadow Walker, except she wore two belts. One belt carried several pouches and small throwing knives. The other belt carried two sheathed daggers, longer than the throwing knives, which sat on each side of her hips. The girl that stood in the doorway was none other than the girl that constantly got on Toushiro's nerves, second only to Karin.

"Yo, Chibi-Snowman" The girl said with a grin.

Toushiro scowled and a shadow appeared over his eyes.

"Sup Karin?"

"Hey" Karin said, smiling at her best friend.

"What do you want, Shiba?" Toushiro asked with a dangerous tone.

"Shiba? Come on Shiro-chan I've known you for as long as I remember. Can't you call me by my first name already?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Toushiro barked furiously.

"Jeez, chill out Toushiro. Honestly! You have the temper of a little kid!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE CHILD IS, SHIBA!" Toushiro screamed as he unsheathed his sword and swung his blade towards the girl.

The blade stopped in front of the girl, blocked by the hand of a boy wearing a white Quincy uniform.

"Sorry Hitsugaya-taichou but I cannot allow you to hurt my twin" The boy said as he glared at the girl behind him.

The girl sheathed her daggers that were drawn to protect her from Toushiro's attack and crossed her arms.

"I don't need you protecting me, Masahiro!"

"I have to because you're a damn idiot, Midori!" Masahiro yelled.

Toushiro's eyes narrowed.

"How did you know I swung my blade at her?"

"I heard you yelling from 5th division and I expected the worst"

"Tch" Toushiro looked away as he sheathed his sword.

Hinamori then shunpoed next to Toushiro.

"Shiro-chan, what's wrong?! I heard you yelling from 5th division!"

Masahiro tilted his head at Hinamori as if to say "Told you"

"Nothing" Toushiro said as he crossed his arms in anger.

"Jack Frost here just lost his temper" Karin said, trying not to laugh.

Hinamori pouted.

"You really have to learn how to control your anger, Shiro-chan"

"It's her fault!" Toushiro yelled as he pointed towards the 2nd squad, 3rd seat.

"Hey Midori!" Hinamori said happily as she walked towards the girl, completely forgetting about Toushiro's anger.

Midori and Hinamori started to talk casually.

Toushiro threw his arms into the air in frustration.

"Is everything okay here?" Yukio casually asked as he appeared in doorway.

"Yukio!" Midori chirped as she ran over to Yukio and hugged him.

"Masahiro! Have you met my boyfriend, Yukio?"

"Boyfriend?!" Masahiro screamed.

Masahiro appeared in front of Yukio and the Quincy cross on his right hand turned into a black Desert Eagle.

"Yukio... what the hell do you think you're doing?" Masahiro asked as he pointed his gun towards Yukio's face.

Yukio casually pushed the gun away from his face.

"Nice to see you too, Masahiro"

Realization dawned onto Toushiro and Karin.

"Wait a second... Since when did Midori have a twin?" Toushiro asked suspiciously.

"Since our birth?" Masahiro answered sarcastically.

"I've known Midori for 12 years and the only sibling that I know of is Ulquiorra" Karin said, just as suspicious as Toushiro.

"I've always been here and I've always gone to school with Midori and Yukio. I've never seen any of you until to-" Masahiro stopped as a sharp pain exploded in his head.

Hinamori, Toushiro, Masahiro and Karin all fell to their knees, clutching their heads.

Midori quickly shunpoed to get Orihime.

Within a few seconds, Midori returned with Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Isane.

Orihime quickly setup a healing field with her Shun Shun Rikka.

Izuru appeared next to them, holding Yuzu in his arms who was flailing in pain.

"She just burst into pain, Inoue-taichou!" Izuru said, concerned.

"Put her in the healing field" Orihime replied.

Izuru did as he was told.

"What is happening?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I believe the effect of the memory loss is wearing off"

Isane started to chant something under her breath as she held her arms over the group. A blue light appeared on each of their foreheads and soon the pain stopped.

"Are they going to be alright, Big Brother?" Midori asked.

"I believe so"

"W-wait! ULQUIORRA YOU HAVE A SISTER TOO?!" Orihime screamed.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes in annoyance. "You never asked me whether or not I have siblings. Besides, they annoy me"

"Wow thanks" Masahiro said sarcastically as he stood up and rubbed his throbbing head.

Ulquiorra turned away.

"Thank you, Orihime-nee-san"

"You don't have to address me as big sister, Masahiro!"

"I should start now so I get used to it by the time you guys get married"

Orihime blushed furiously and Ulquiorra glared at the boy. Masahiro responded with a stupid grin.

Ulquiorra laced his arm around Orihime's waist and sonidoed away. Isane sighed and shunpoed after them. Izuru left without a word.

Hinamori smiled at Masahiro, seeing his usual grin on his face.

"I remember" Hinamori said under her breath.

"I remember" Masahiro said, smiling at Hinamori.

"I hate all of you" Toushiro said with his usual cold tone.

"No you don't" Karin said as she kissed Toushiro's cheek.

Toushiro's eyes widened in shock and his face burned a bright red as memories of his time spent with Karin returned. The arguments in school, all those soccer matches, and his most treasured memory. The summer festival that he spent alone with Karin. The festival where they shared their first kiss, during the fireworks ceremony.

"Fine. I don't" Toushiro said as he returned a kiss to Karin.

Yuzu was happily dancing around the room while Yukio and Midori stood, watching.

The happy atmosphere was then crashed by a beeping notification that appeared in front of each player.

"TOURNAMENT STARTING IN 2 MINUTES PLEASE TELEPORT TO GUILD ARENA NOW.  
First match: Masahiro Shiba vs Coyote Starrk & Lilynette Gingerbuck  
Second match: Toushiro Hitsugaya vs Karin Kurosaki  
Third match: Ichigo Kurosaki vs Kenpachi Zaraki  
Fourth match: Renji Abarai vs Byakuya Kuchiki  
Fifth match: Ulquiorra Cifer vs Midori Shiba"

Masahiro grinned. "Heh. First fight. Let's go. My guns are just begging to be fired"

"I'm going to beat the crap out of you Toushiro!" Karin smiled wickedly.

"You wish" Toushiro replied with a smirk.

Masahiro leaned over to Hinamori and softly kissed her on the cheek.

"Would you kindly teleport us to the arena, Momo-chan?"

Momo blushed and quickly nodded as she casted the teleportation spell.

A bright light surrounded the group as they teleported.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Merry late Christmas. Sorry I forgot to say it last chapter!**_

The group arrived in front of the arena which was shaped like a Roman Colosseum.

Shunsui, Nanao, Halibel, Uryu and Starrk waited for them.

"My, my, you're just on time" Shunsui said as he smiled at the group and tipped his sakkat.

"I can't leave my opponent waiting" Masahiro said as he grinned at Starrk.

Starrk yawned lazily but was elbowed in the stomach by a girl next to him.

"Dammit Starrk! Can't you be at least a little enthusiastic about fighting our oppo-" Lilynette stopped when looked at Masahiro.

Lilynette jumped up and hit Starrk in the back of the head.

"WHAT THE HELL STARRK? WHY IS OUR OPPONENT SO HOT?"

"Eh?" Masahiro looked behind him at the two boys who both had a face of indifference. "M-me?" Masahiro asked as he pointed towards himself.

"YES YOU!" Lilynette yelled.

"Idiot" Karin commented towards Masahiro.

"She's right, Hiro-san" Hinamori said as she brought her fingers together nervously.

Midori simply rolled her eyes.

"Uh t-thanks I guess" Masahiro said sheepishly as he placed his hand on the back of his head.

Starrk sighed. "Let's get this duel over with"

"YUSSSSSSSSSS!" Masahiro said as he followed Starrk into the arena.

Lilynette went with them as well.

Renji waited for them inside.

"Yo!" Renji greeted the three.

"Hey Renji!" Masahiro said with a bright smile.

"Ready for your fight?"

"Damn right!" Lilynette yelled.

"Yup" Masahiro responded.

Starrk grunted.

"Well which one of you is going to decide the map?"

"The map?" Masahiro asked, confused.

"Where you're going to fight in. The arena allows us to fight in a bunch of different locations so take your pick"

A menu appeared in front of the three and a list of stages to fight was shown.

"You can choose, Quincy-san" Starrk said with a bored voice.

"STARRK!" Lilynette yelled as she punched him in the stomach.

"How about this?" Masahiro said as he selected one of the options.

"Good luck" Renji said as the three teleported to the selected location.

The three appeared in the location selected.

"Ah. Makes you a bit homesick doesn't it, Espada-san?" Masahiro asked as he looked down over modern day Karakura Town.

"Yeah" Starrk said as he gazed at the empty and quiet town.

Lilynette frowned. "I just hope we get out soon"

"Yeah" Masahiro said as he gazed at the Shiba residence.

Four pillars rose on each corner of the town and a barrier appeared, connecting the pillars in a square.

"I suppose thats as far as we can go"

"Thank you, Sherlock" Lilynette said sarcastically.

Several blue orbs appeared and hovered above the three.

"DUEL STARTING IN 30 SECONDS"

"All right then" Masahiro said as he distanced himself from the other two.

"W-wait a second! I'm fighting both of you?!"

"Duh" Lilynette answered.

"Sorry, Quincy-san" Starrk said after he yawned.

"DUEL START!"

Lilynette drew her sword and jumped at Masahiro.

Masahiro frowned and drew two Seele Schneider from his belt to block the attack.

Starrk slowly walked over to join the fight, drawing his sword.

Masahiro blocked attack after attack from both Starrk and Lilynette, but mainly Lilynette.

"Isn't this a bit unfair?" Masahiro asked.

"No! Shut up!" Lilynette yelled.

Lilynette grinned and unleashed a flurry of slashes, requiring Masahiro to use both of his Seele Schneider to block it.

A voice came from one of the orbs hovering above them.

"Starrk. Start fighting seriously or else you won't be able to sleep until this game is cleared. I'll make sure of that" Halibel said coldly.

Starrk sighed.

"Lilynette, stop"

"But Starrk!" Lilynette whined as she removed her sword that was stuck between two of Masahiro's Seele Schneiders.

Lilynette looked at Starrk who had a grim expression on his face and she nodded in understanding.

Lilynette jumped away from Masahiro who lowered his weapons in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Quincy-san, will you show me your Vollständig?"

"That depends. If you start fighting seriously, Espada-san, then I might have to" Masahiro replied with a grin.

"Alright then. Sorry Quincy-san. I won't lose"

"We will see-"

"Cero"

A blue cero shot out of Starrk's chest before Masahiro could finish his sentence.

Masahiro managed to dodge the cero thanks to his Hirenkyaku.

'No stance?' Masahiro thought as he dodged another of Starrk's ceros.

"Will you actually try now, Quincy-san? I am" Starrk asked.

"I am trying Espada-san" Masahiro said grinning and spinning the Seele Schneider he held in his right hand with his finger.

Starrk sighed.

"I suppose I will have to go full out for you to actually try, Quincy-san"

"Huh?"

Starrk placed his hand on top of Lilynette's head.

Lilynette smiled and a blue light started to surround her.

"Kick About, Los Lobos"

Lilynette disappeared and a cloud of smoke surrounded Starrk.

_Nube Negra starts to play from the blue orbs._

"Eh? Music?" Masahiro asked confused.

The smoke cleared and Starrk appeared in his Resurrección form.

"Alright" Starrk said as he stood up. "Let's go, Lilynette"

The guns in Starrk's hand didn't respond.

"Lilynette"

No response.

"Lilynette"

Silence.

"LILYNETTE!" Starrk yelled as he headbutted one of the pistols.

"OW! THAT HURT STARRK-BAKA!" Lilynette yelled.

"Eh? Lilynette can turn into guns?" Masahiro asked.

"There was a glitch in the system when we both entered the game. Lilynette was recognized as an item but as a player at the same time. Only when I am present though, she can turn into a weapon. But for some reason she is required for me to release my Resurrección"

"Ah. Got it"

"There I went all out. Now will you show me your Vollständig, Quincy-san?"

"Not yet, Espada-san" Masahiro said as he grinned and appeared before Starrk and tried to slash him with one of his Seele Schneider.

Starrk sidestepped the attack and shot a cero at Masahiro.

Masahiro quickly dodged and distanced himself from Starrk.

"That's a pretty strong cero you got there, Espada-san"

Starrk didn't answer and shot 3 ceros at Masahiro using his left gun, all of which Masahiro dodged.

Starrk then raised his right gun and charged a cero.

Masahiro didn't see this and stopped.

"Sorry, Quincy-san" Starrk said as he shot a cero, strong enough to put Ulquiorra's Lanza del Relámpago to shame.

Masahiro didn't move and instead raised his right hand.

The cero that Starrk shot scattered as a bullet sailed straight through it and grazed Starrk's right cheek.

"Sorry Espada-san but you're not the only one with a gun"

Starrk brought his hand to his cheek and examined the blood on his hands.

'It completely passed my Hierro!'

_Quincy's craft starts to play from the blue orbs after background yelling from Uryuu._

"You're guns are Lilynette right?"

"Yeah"

"Well these two I don't use often but..."

Masahiro started to spin the white revolver in his right hand and the black revolver in his left hand.

"Taurus Raging Bull, Model 500 revolvers"

Masahiro stopped spinning his left one, the black revolver, first.

"Thanatos"

Masahiro shot at Starrk using the left revolver.

Starrk barely managed to dodge the bullet and it left a cut right under his right eye.

Starrk turned to where Masahiro was and found that Masahiro disappeared.

"And Hypnos" Masahiro said behind Starrk, his white revolver pressed up against his head.

Starrk sonidoed as fast as he could away from Masahiro.

Masahiro pouted and shot using his white revolver.

The bullet was much faster than the bullet shot from Thanatos but not as strong.

The bullet grazed Starrk's left arm.

"Why do I always have to fight the strong ones?" Starrk said under his breath.

"We can beat him Starrk! Just blast him with ceros he can't keep up with!" Lilynette yelled.

Masahiro grinned at Starrk.

"Thank you for showing me your Resurrección, Espada-san. In return I will show you my Vollständig"

"Vollständig: Verbannung"

Black wings sprouted from Masahiro's back. The wings had a shadowy a appearance and made Masahiro look like a fallen angel in contrast to his white Quincy uniform.

"NOW STARRK!" Lilynette yelled.

Starrk raised his right pistol.

"Cero Metralleta"

Ceros shot out of Starrk's pistol and flew towards Masahiro.

Masahiro grinned like a psycho and raised Hypnos.

Masahiro's eyes glowed red. "Schnellfeuer"

Bullets shot out of Masahiro's gun and broke every Cero that Starrk shot.

'BEEP!' "Well, look at that. My Mercy bar is already full!" Masahiro grinned even wider.

"Starrk! Use both pistols!" Lilynette yelled.

Starrk did what he was told and started to use Cero Metralleta with both pistols.

Twice the amount of ceros were shot at Masahiro.

Masahiro raised Thanatos and fired back with just as many bullets.

The three shot at each other like this for two minutes.

Masahiro yawned. "Alright I suppose it's time to end this"

The bullets shot from both Thanatos and Hypnos grew stronger and faster.

Two bullets knocked Lilynette out of Starrk's hands.

"LILYNETTE!" Starrk yelled as the two pistols sailed out of his hands and fell to the town below.

"Sorry Espada-san but you lose" Masahiro said as he appeared in front of him.

Masahiro's two revolvers transformed into two Remington 870 shotguns. Thanatos remained black and Hypnos remained white.

Masahiro raised Thanatos and pointed it at Starrk's chest.

Starrk saw Lilynette, back in her human form, jumping up behind Masahiro.

"I'm afraid you're the one that loses Quincy-san" Starrk said with a smile as he raised his hands in pretend defeat

"DIE!" Lilynette screamed as she jumped, ready to slash at Masahiro's back.

As fast as a snake, Masahiro raised Hypnos at Lilynette.

"Bang" Masahiro said with a pyschotic smile.

Masahiro simultaneously pulled the trigger on both of his shotguns.

Starrk and Lilynette plummeted to the ground, defeated.

"I suppose that was a little fun" Masahiro said to himself as his shotguns turned back into Quincy crosses.

"DUEL END! WINNER: Masahiro Shiba!"

Karakura town faded away and the sand floor of the Colosseum soon appeared.

Lilynette and Starrk laid on the ground next to each other, their wounds disappearing.

"You guys okay? Masahiro asked as he helped them both up.

"You're a damn monster" Lilynette said as she got up.

"Sorry" Masahiro said sheepishly. "I lose control when I use my Vollstandig"

"Good duel nevertheless, Quincy-san. I actually enjoyed it" Starrk said, smiling.

"I did as well" Lilynette commented.

"It was fun. Come on let's leave so we can watch Karin kick Toushiro's ass!"

The three then teleported out of the arena, heading towards the spectator's lobby.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry for the crazy late update. Please forgive me. I'll update more often. I swears it!**_

Chapter 14

The three teleported to the spectator's lobby.

Toushiro, Karin, Uryu, Ichigo, Harribel, Rukia, Shunsui, Renji and Hinamori waited for them.

Masahiro wore a cheshire cat-like grin on his face as the three approached the group.

"Nice fight" Shunsui said as he tipped his sakkat.

Starrk scowled.

"Im sorry, Harribel"

Harribel sighed.

"Atleast you tried"

"Does this mean I can keep napping?"

Harribel was silent for a little before sighing again.

"Fine you idiot"

Starrk grinned happily to Harribel's response.

Harribel looked away, her face heating up.

"You're as insane as ever, Masahiro" Ichigo said as he punched Masahiro's shoulder.

"I'm perfectly sane!" Masahiro yelled.

"As sane as Aunt Kukaku" Karin commented.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE AUNT KUKAKU!" Masahiro spat.

"Lets get this duel over with" Toushiro said as he walked next to Masahiro.

"But before we do that mind if I talk to Masahiro for a minute?"

Karin shrugged. "Go ahead"

Masahiro and Toushiro walked until they were out of earshot from the group.

"You didn't use your full strength against Starrk did you?"

"I didn't want to hurt the guy too badly" Masahiro said, pouting.

Toushiro shook his head.

"Your whole weapon switching thing isn't your Vollstandig ability. I know it and you know that I do. What does your Vollstandig really do?"

"Beat Karin then I might show you when we fight"

Toushiro looked at the ground and frowned.

"Tell me... Can you bring yourself to hurt Hinamori in any way?"

Masahiro sighed. "No I can't"

"I can't bring myself to hurt Karin but I know i'm going to get an earful if I don't atleast try"

"Then forfeit"

"I can't. I want to prove that I'm not a little kid and that I'm strong enough to be a Captain"

"Then you have to beat her as gently as you can"

"It's hard to beat someone gently when you freeze them to death"

"Geez Toushiro I've known you most of my life and only after we entered this game you started to tell me about your problems" Masahiro said as he scratched the back of his head.

Toushiro sighed. "It's because... I'm scared"

Masahiro raised his eyebrows. "Oh? The great child genius Toushiro Hitsugaya scared? That's a first"

Toushiro punched Masahiro in the stomach.

"THERE WAS NEVER A DANGER THIS REAL BEFORE! I'm scared of losing Karin! I don't want her going on any of the raids because there is a chance she will die! I don't want to fight her because I don't want to see her get hurt either! I want to protect Karin with my life but what am I supposed to do when I have to strike her down even if it's just for a duel? How can I bring myself to hurt someone that I love?!" Toushiro practically screamed as he punched the wall.

Masahiro sighed and got up slowly.

"Calm down Toushiro. Ichigo is protecting her too and you have to remember it's _**Karin**_ we're talking about. She can handle herself pretty well. What you should be concerned about is not hurting her but her hurting you. If you haven't noticed she will beat the crap out of you. Just freeze her like I said before. If you can't do that then swallow your pride and forfeit"

"Come on Toushiro let's get this duel started!" Karin yelled at the two as she stood next to Renji.

Toushiro grunted and walked towards Karin who was waiting to be teleported.

"Toushiro" Masahiro called.

"What?"

"If I ever die... Promise me you will protect Hinamori as well"

"Of course I will, whether you're dead or not"

Masahiro grinned at his friend's response.

"Oh yeah. A"

"A?"

"Masahiro Shiba, Sternritter A, Quincy Prince. I'll show you what I can do once we fight"

"Sorry but you won't be able to fight him since I'm going to beat the crap out of him" Karin said with a grin, worthy of Kenpachi's approval.

"Bet you will Karin. G'luck" Masahiro said before he walked over to Hinamori and kissed her on the cheek.

"So what map are you guys planning on fighting?" Renji said with a huge grin.

"Take your pick" Toushiro said as he looked away from Karin.

Karin looked through the selection of arenas and happily decided one.

"Underground Training Ground"

"Ah. Chad and I fought there while we were being trained by Urahara. Good luck"

A white light surrounded the two as they teleported.

The two soon found themselves in the middle of the Underground Training Ground, the two a good distance away from each other.

Toushiro sighed.

"Karin I really don't want to fight you"

"Why? You scared Shiro-chan?" Karin mocked.

'Scared of losing you' Toushiro thought to himself before he sighed once again.

"3. 2. 1. DUEL START!"

Toushiro shunpoed to a flat rock and sat on it.

"Come on Toushiro! Take this seriously!" Karin yelled in anger.

In response, Toushiro grumbled, laid down on the rock and tried to doze off to sleep.

Karin clenched her fists in anger.

"Wanna be like that? Fine" Karin said under her breath.

Karin shunpoed to Toushiro and kicked him in the side of the stomach, launching him off the rock.

Karin shunpoed before Toushiro could crash into another rock and kneed him in the back, upwards toward the air.

Karin was way too fast for Toushiro and she elbowed him to the ground before he reached the ceiling.

With a grin on her face, Karin shunpoed to the ground and before Toushiro landed, she kicked him in the stomach and once again sent him spiraling into the air. Much to Toushiro's dismay, Karin kicked him just like a soccer ball.

Toushiro coughed up blood as he was knocked airborne again.

"What's wrong Toushiro? Can't keep up?" Karin taunted.

Shock overcame Toushiro, everything happened so fast.

'Dammit Karin!'

Toushiro regained his balance mid-air. Toushiro raised his hand to unsheath his sword but hesitated and put it back down.

"I will not raise my sword against you, Kurosaki"

Karin scowled.

"Why? Why won't you fight me seriously?!" Karin screamed in anger.

Toushiro shunpoed back to the rock he originally was on and sat back down.

"It's because you think I'm weak isn't it, Toushiro!?"

Toushiro opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it and just grunted before he returned to his original position, trying to sleep on the rock.

"Fine. I'll show you just how strong I am!"

Karin unsheathed her sword angrily. It was a regular wakizashi with a plain black handle and a golden square guard.

"Scorch the Heavens and the Earth, Hakaigetsu!"

Karin's sword turned into a black steel katana, the same length as Hyourinmaru. The hilt was a jet black but had a blue diamond pattern. The guard was an 8 point star-like shape that had blue lightning bolts for points.

Karin raised her sword above her head, as she did so lightning crackled around the sword.

Toushiro sat up in shock.

"Fight me seriously, Toushiro!"

Karin raised her sword above her head, as she did so lightning crackled around the sword.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Karin brought down her sword and a crescent wave of energy flew out of her blade. The wave of destruction was infused with lightning and crackled as it traveled towards Toushiro.

Toushiro quickly unsheathed his sword.

"Hyouryu Senbi!"

Toushiro swung his sword upwards, in the direction the Getsuga Tenshou was coming. A torrent of ice rushed out of the sword and stopped the bottom half of the Getsuga Tenshou. The rest of the Getsuga Tenshou flew over Toushiro and sliced a plateu behind him in half.

Mist shrouded Toushiro and he quickly took advantage of this.

A crescent shaped chain shot out of the mist and wrapped around Karin, entangling her. As the chain wrapped around her body, ice started to form and Karin soon was snared in ice.

"I didn't want to fight you, Kurosaki because I don't want to hurt you!" Toushiro yelled as he shunpoed in front of Karin.

"You moron! It's just a duel! What happened to proving how strong you were to everyone? I'm not going to die or get hurt from a duel like this!"

"Even if it is just a duel how can I hurt the person I love the most?! I love you Karin and I can't live with myself if I ever hurt you!"

Karin scowled and a shadow appeared over her eyes.

"You're a damn moron, Toushiro, but I love you"

Karin disappeared from the ice prison and the chain fell useless to the ground. Toushiro, shocked, looked around frantically for Karin.

Karin appeared directly behind Toushiro.

Toushiro's eyes widened as Karin kissed him. Just as quick as the kiss came, it vanished and Karin kicked Toushiro in the stomach, propelling him backwards into the air.

Toushiro's brain melted as he realized that Karin kissed him.

"Ryū no kiba"

Karin's sword shot a wave of lightning that blasted Toushiro.

Karin shot bolt after bolt as Toushiro sailed through the air.

Toushiro landed on the ground, electricity still dancing around his body. His body charred.

"I suppose I win. Sorry Toushiro. I guess you're just not meant to be Captain"

Toushiro slowly got up.

"No. I will not lose. I. WILL. NOT. LOSE!" Toushiro screamed.

"Bankai!"

Karin raised her sword in defense.

Wings of ice started to form on Toushiro's back and an ice dragon tail formed as well.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru"

Karin smirked as she raised her sword above her head again.

"Getsuga-"

Karin stopped as Toushiro's sword was in her chest.

"Please forgive me, Karin" Toushiro said grimly.

"Ryusenka"

A huge burst of ice erupted from Toushiro's sword and completely encased Karin in ice.

"I cannot allow you to win" Toushiro said as he looked away. The ice that enclosed Karin shattered.

"Winner: Toushiro Hitsugaya!"

The terrain of the Underground Training Ground soon disappeared, reavealing the Colosseum sand.


End file.
